


Gary Gets Raped

by FrozenOasis (VoidSpace)



Category: Your Pretty Face Is Going To Hell
Genre: Anal Fisting, Bad Jokes, Blood, Blood and Torture, Body Horror, Burning Come, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Demon Raped, Desk Sex, Face-Fucking, Forced Orgasm, Fucked Up, Genital Piercing, Gore, Guro, Hell, M/M, Mutilation, Non-Human Genitalia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Rape, Throat Fucking, Unnatural Come, stomach fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-02 06:10:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20648180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidSpace/pseuds/FrozenOasis
Summary: One-shot of Satan raping Gary as punishment.





	Gary Gets Raped

It wasn't like he did these things on purpose or wanted to repeat this humiliating experience over and over but it just kept happening that way. Gary could find some solace in the fact that he wasn't alone when it came to how Satan punished. Sometimes it was years of torture, body mutilation, lobotomizing, and then it was rape. 

He was nervous about it every time because he didn't know how Satan would do it. It sounded weird but being in hell really did allow him to do it in strange and gruesome ways. So most rapes usually included any number of the other tortures. Gary could go through each example and scenario but he really preferred to mentally block it and think about women boobies instead. 

"Gary, on your knees," Satan was standing in front of him leaning against his desk in his office with a look of annoyance and disappointment at his latest soul stealing scheme failing miserably.

"B-but maybe I-I can figure something out, just-" 

"Knees now cause I'm gonna rape you, we can figure something out later, for now," he motioned his hand down all seriousness. 

Gary whined a little and kept from saying anything else as he dropped to his knees. There was no sense in arguing with Satan and at least he was smart enough to know that.

"I want you to take your clothes off, but only with your left hand." Gary rolled his eyes then nervously stopped and began to struggle out of his uniform.

It was just grunting and sweating from his end for a couple of minutes. Satan was laughing at him, seemingly in light-hearted fun as he watched. But Gary knew if he even tried to use his right hand it'd get blown to bits. That was bad but the worst part would be Satan using the stump as another hole to fuck. 

Gary managed to shimmy out of his pants and underwear fast enough not to annoy him. As subconscious as he'd been about his man boobs and fat stomach, shame, didn't have a place here. 

“Nice tits pudgy,” Satan slapped the left side of his man-boob his nails catching some flesh causing him to bleed. “Now open your mouth nice and wide, Ahhh.” Gary followed his example sticking his tongue out and waited. 

It was a guessing game of what Satan would present this time. Body horror was definitely his forte and sometimes what came out of his codpiece was more monster than man. But this time it was a relatively normal-looking dick, he could see some shiny metal glinting along the underside but didn’t have much time to check it out when the dick was shoved down his throat. 

There were definitely way more piercings going on and they didn't go down smoothly. Satan didn't give him any time to adjust as he pumped his big red cock in. Each movement drove pain right through him and the first humiliating tears were already dripping down his face.

Satan grabbed him by his crooked horn and completely filled Gary's throat until his face met pubes. It was scratchy and smelled awful but there was nothing for Gary to do. Passing out or dying from suffocation by dick would actually be a good way to go. But Satan wasn't one to give nice things so he wasn't surprised when he pulled out so he could desperately gasp for air before plunging back in. 

Gary coughed up blood when Satan mercifully gave him a few moments taking his dick completely out. He looked at his dick not surprised by the blood when he saw just how oversized and sharp the piercings were. He swallowed down any more coughs and didn't try to wipe the blood as it leaked from his mouth and down his neck. Satan was staring down at him but looked to be thinking, probably trying to figure out how he would go about raping him. Gary would love to just be raped anally for a couple of hours but that hadn't happened in years and considering how much he'd messed up it wasn't going to happen today.

"You know I really enjoyed how warm that was," Satan said casually before grabbing Gary's hair roughly and yanking his head back. Just enough to cut through his throat with a clawed finger.

He screamed in pain as he clenched his fist holding them down at his sides. His scream was muffled as Satan started fucking right into his throat. Gary could feel the blood dripping down his chest and stomach but found it impossible to care about when he couldn't even think, his mind panicked but he kept himself from making a move to stop Satan. 

"I'm looking forward to not hearing any excuses out of you for a couple of weeks." Gary would have whined in pain if his throat hadn't been in use.

The pain and loss of oxygen was enough to black any human out but a demon's body was resilient. He'd also grown a higher tolerance for pain which meant he spent more time aware of the torture. Gary felt close to passing out and even before he could hope that Satan would just let him, the demon pulled out of the gaping hole. Air rushed into the hole of his neck as he opened his mouth trying to breathe through the blood. There wasn't going to be any merciful early finishes today and he could see it when Satan caught his gaze. 

"If you apologize right now I'll end this right now," Satan said smiling down at him.

Gary's heart leapt as he moved his mouth to say sorry only to manage a whizz before weakly coughing. His vocal cords were completely shredded and there was nothing he could say, trying to only made it hurt worse too.

"What was that?" Satan asked again still smiling. 

Gary tried to mouth it out but it was useless. He couldn't say it out loud and he knew that Satan was just fucking with him.

"And here I thought you weren't enjoying yourself, hell if I know, huh Gary?" Satan looked close to laughing as he pulled Gary up to his feet and shoved him back first against the desk. 

"You really have lost quite a bit of weight," Satan grabbed his belly and kneaded it painfully. "I remember having a lot more to grab, what's your secret? Oh, wait you can't talk," he looked delighted as he laughed again. 

Gary didn't really have it in him to be angry about it though as Satan dug his claws along the bottom of his stomach almost wide enough for his dick. Gary couldn't stop his body from shaking or keep from trying to scream as Satan shoved his cock into the newly made opening. It was a burning deep pain that shot through his body with each slam of Satan's hips. His insides were screaming in pain as he blurrily looked down between them and watched as his insides were fucked out. 

"That's a lot more than usual coming out," Satan grabbed at his intestine and yanked it nonchalantly. Gary scrunched his eyes as he held onto the edge of the table and pushed down the urge to scream knowing it would only make his throat burn. 

Satan seemed to get bored after a minute of fucking his stomach and pulled out. It yanked some of his intestines further out and Gary could smell his insides. It was disgusting and if he could have thrown up he would have done it at that moment.

"Turn around."

Gary turned on shaky legs and leaned against the desk squishing his intestines painfully against it.

"Open wide."

He complied, spreading his legs and grit his teeth when he felt a clawed finger push into his asshole. It hurt but not nearly as much as his throat and stomach. It lasted for all of three seconds before Satan shoved all his fingers and thumb in and started to fist his unprepared asshole. 

Gary could feel the blood trailing down his inner thigh and the nails scratching deep inside. Awful couldn't even describe half of the pain he was experiencing and he was aware that this was nowhere near the worst of it. Satan dragged his hand out, scraping Gary's insides with his nails making it extra wet inside him. He moved the hand to Gary's waist as he pressed his cock against Gary's asshole and shoved it in. It was that familiar feeling of a classic rape but it was bigger, worse, sharper and Gary lost it as a raspy warble fell from his open throat and mouth. 

"Like it bigger?" Satan asked and Gary didn't know how to answer. Because there wasn't one it was just a question meant to torment him, make him feel like he had some kind of control when he didn't. He opted to ignore it momentarily surprised when Satan didn't change the size of his dick until he did. Just a fraction bigger but it was enough to push against his walls and make it that much more painful. 

Gary concentrated on keeping his feet on the ground as Satan dug his claws into his waist. His nails slid in deeper going further in until Gary felt them scraping into his hip bones every voice in his mind muted by excruciating pain. His existence was agony and it was all Gary could comprehend now. Every fiber of his being was centered down to every miserable thrust defining his existence. He could vaguely register Satan asking him something his mind too far gone from how much pain he was in.

The pain seemed to double than triple until Satan's dick was the size of a horse's cock. It ripped through his insides and the head of it shoved painfully against the upper part of his abdomen. He could feel white-hot liquid pooling in that area and his legs buckled. It didn't matter though as Satan held him up with his nails tearing his sides open and cracking the bones at his hip.

The burning spread over his body and Satan's dick grew inside him again. He pressed his face against the desk gritting his teeth his eyes screwed shut as Satan fucked right through him. His heart burned, his muscles were completely worn and everything was on fire. 

One of Satan's hands moved from his hip to Gary's head and he was yanked up. His back arched painfully as his shoulders pressed against Satan's chest. 

"You're a fucking mess, Gary," he shoved his cock in repeatedly going faster and impossibly harder. "Look at yourself," he commanded.

Gary preferred not to look but the small hope of looking down meaning he would hurt less drove him to open his eyes. He could see why every part of his body was on fire. It was Satan's hot come filling him until they burned holes through his skin and poured out of and over his body. 

"You're like a cream-filled donut Gary. Aren't those your favorite?" Satan asked chuckling darkly. 

Satan's arm went around his shoulder and his other hand moved down to his limp dick. There was no way he could get hard from this but Satan had the power to make his dick react It made the raping and pain so much worse and Satan used that to torture him. His hand was warm and slippery and when he wrapped his fingers around Gary's dick it was the perfect everything to get him hard even through the immense amount of pain. 

Tears rolled down his face as the pleasure mounted to overwhelming in a matter of seconds. Gary whimpered weakly as he came suddenly into Satan's hand. Satan didn't stop though and the overwhelming turned to unbearable and he had no choice but to bear it as long as Satan decided.

After long minutes of agony Satan's thrusts finally started to grow erratic. His arm around Gary's shoulders tightened to a bone breaking point and he stilled with his cock deep inside of Gary. He groaned low and the first spurt of come felt like a ghost pepper bomb going off inside him. Each pump of if made Gary's body tense and his eyes rolled to the back of his head as his body went into shock. By the time Satan let go of him come was pouring out of his torn mouth and from the sockets of his eyes. 

He was dropped unceremoniously to the floor in a heap of blood and come. Satan shapeshifted his dick back to its normal proportions and watched Gary twitch on the floor for a moment.

"Claude!" He yelled and the demon ran into the room quickly a scared expression on his face.

"See this?" Satan pointed to Gary. "I want this mess licked clean when I get back tomorrow. Got it?

"Yes, Satan," he answered swallowing nervously as he looked down at the mess.

"And if you try to do it any other way, I'll find out," he warned before pulling his codpiece back in place.

"Get to work," he commanded folding his arms as he watched Claude run over to his desk. The grimace on Claude's face when he licked up the mix of blood and come off the surface was satisfying.

Satan left his office sure as hell that it would be cleaned when he got back.


End file.
